


《春日蓝调（January Blues）》

by Raucedine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raucedine/pseuds/Raucedine
Summary: 仿生人没有味觉，甜橙的滋味他不能领悟分毫。浪漫故事里人类替他们伤感，或至少有些遗憾，康纳不觉得。仿生人自有办法。





	《春日蓝调（January Blues）》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [汉斯（@Pilgrim）](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E6%B1%89%E6%96%AF%EF%BC%88%40Pilgrim%EF%BC%89).



康纳住进安德森家的第一个早上，公园里的大果栎和白橡还没有冒出新芽，空气依然湿冷。汉克早晨七点准时醒来，在洗漱台镜子边上发现一张新的便签纸，上面写着“早上好，汉克”，后面跟了一个正圆形的笑脸。字体是仿生人不知从哪儿下载的手写体，是鲍伊或者科恩，汉克记不清了。

他假装没看见，心情却好得要死，差点在刷牙的时候哼起歌来，最终还是靠五十年来的自制力保住了老脸。

汉克走到厨房，果不其然早餐已经摆在桌上，康纳坐在他的位置对面，已经很有人类清早刚醒来的懒散样子，浅棕色眼仁像太妃糖，比甜甜圈味道更好。相扑在他的脚边吃狗粮，如果他没看错的话康纳切了一点鸡肉给他。

“鸡蛋三明治和咖啡，汉克，”康纳抬眼看着他，“邻居送来几个新鲜西柚，我考虑到你的胃病没有准备。除此之外屋里没什么吃的，我提议今晚下班后我们前往超市采购一些食材。”

“我不知道你还会做早饭。看起来还挺像样。”

“我临时加载了家政仿生人的基础烹饪模组，目前只能制作简单的食物。”

“够用了。我又不是请你来做家务的。”汉克边吃边说，康纳不吃，关切地望着他像是动物园里第一次看到仿生北极熊吃人造肉块的小朋友。得带他去一趟底特律动物园，汉克想，他还没见过白头雕、狐猴和箱龟，而蜜蜂已经灭绝了。

他们一起去警局，汉克开车。那辆奥兹莫比尔是有钱人眼里的收藏品，用于卖弄财力和品味的小玩意儿，对汉克而言却是唯一可靠的交通工具，他仍然用“她”来称呼这辆车，在康纳表示这种说法不妥时挥挥手说“你一个四个月大的小家伙懂什么”。

“我很喜欢你的车，”康纳坐在副驾驶的位置，双手放在膝盖上，“里面有皮革、清洁剂和灰尘的味道。”

汉克笑出声，在十字路口双手打方向盘。

几天后汉克才注意到他桌上那点绿意——枯死许久的日本枫树被换成了一盆仙人掌，康纳在午休时给它浇水，把浅盘里多出来的水倒掉，半是期待半是紧张地等待他的态度。汉克不在意，但突然意识到这是仿生人搭档第一次按照自己的意愿主动做一件没有任何人要求过的事，于是他说：“我喜欢这个……呃，叫什么来着，什么球，算了，这个仙人掌。”

“是布纹球，副队长，原产自南非，是少见的完全肉质化的大戟科植物，所以尤其可爱。”康纳边念着维基百科的内容边习惯性地坐上他的桌子，十指稳稳地扣住小花盆，展示般向他倾斜灰绿色的球形植物。

“说人话，康纳。”

“我在警局对面的花店里看到它觉得好可爱就买了。”

“那应该放在你的桌上。”

康纳说：“但这是给你的礼物，副队长。我推测你会喜欢桌上有一盆易于照料的植物。在异常前，我的表述会是‘这将提高你的工作效率’。”又是单边眨眼，汉克不知道这种程序设定是干什么用的。

“耍小聪明学得倒很快哈。”汉克调侃。

半晌，他对已经回到自己位置上的康纳补上一句：“给你自己也买点东西，听到了吗康纳？”

LED灯环闪烁明黄，康纳答：“明白了，副队长。”

汉克不知道他是否完全明白。

 

他们周末去超市，轮到康纳开车。仿生人驾驶旧世界的汽车，像时空错乱，像素化的波缇切利，令汉克觉得有趣。

圣诞节将近，到处都是红绿两色的涂鸦投影和虚拟檞寄生。康纳四处张望，汉克告诉他以前这些东西都是纸、塑料和真的植物，有一些专门生产这些节日用品的工厂，那里的工人一年到头都在过同一个节日。

购物清单上的东西跟之前没什么区别，康纳什么也不需要。马库斯争来临时法案，仿生人定期限量免费在模控生命分店领取釱液。有评论家在车载广播上暴跳如雷，怒斥支持者是天真烂漫的小雪花，汉克无所谓，他两边都不喜欢。评论家和政客都是靠装腔作势来吃饭的。

他们逛到卖挞皮的架子前，智能购物车像小狗跟在他们身边。有两个年轻女孩牵着手聊天，汉克看着她们的背影，问：“那两个崔西怎么样了？”

康纳不用刻意调取记忆，知道他说的是谁。

“我不知道。我希望她们过得好。”

汉克点头，等那两个女孩挑好东西笑闹着离开。

金枪鱼味的狗粮和洁齿棒。纸巾、垃圾袋、保鲜膜。厨刀卷刃，又在水槽里锈得厉害，干脆再买一套新的。刚从郊区大棚里运来的新鲜土豆和红葱头。新品种甜橙，薄得不能再薄的橙皮上贴着加州果园的标签。康纳捡起一个嗅嗅，扭头兴高采烈地对汉克说这个好香。

收银员是大屠杀期间临时雇用的人类，超市从仓库里紧急调出一批积灰的条形码扫描仪，让他们立刻上岗。他们中的大多数还没有拿到自己的岗位证，勉强地套着制服工作。

“按照这个速度，我们要在这里等大约十三分钟，汉克。”康纳看着面前的长队说。

“感觉简直就像以前。”汉克说，表现出意外的耐心。

“你更喜欢像以前那样吗？”

汉克看了他一眼，知道对方没在给自己下套。他考虑了一下，说：“很难这么表达。毕竟你们工作起来要快得多。不需要事事都那么急，但也许大多数人还是喜欢快进快出。”

“有一定数量的人类雇员抱怨仿生人直接导致了他们下岗。”

“这个嘛，他们当年也是这么说移民的。”

康纳微笑，不知是赞许还是别的什么。异常仿生人比人类还难懂。但汉克喜欢他笑。现在他笑得比过去好看很多很多。

他们从出口离开时，有两个仿生人在卡车上卸货，他们向康纳打招呼，康纳挥挥手，灯环闪烁表明信息交流。

“郊区农场支持仿生人革命，主动邀请他们回来工作。”康纳解释，把买的东西放进后备箱，一个橙子从麻袋里掉出来，像一枚小太阳落到地上。

 

他们接到报警时外面又在下雪，烟灰色的天空沉重地压向地面。人行道上一片泥泞，潮湿的沥青路反光，像爬行动物光滑冰凉的皮肤。

在车上汉克觉得胃疼，他已经有几年没有踏入制毒现场，红冰是生活对他施加诅咒的巫术道具，瘾君子作为绝佳媒介毁掉一切事物。康纳拿了胃药看着他服下，一绺头发垂在额前，汉克伸手给他理顺，说“别担心”。

审讯过程顺利，桌子对面的嫌疑人听说这个头发灰白的警察是汉克•安德森，表情像拧紧的抹布一样难看起来，招供倒是痛快得很，因为卖给他们原材料的是个不打算掩饰身份的仿生人。

汉克起身离开，皱着眉去了趟卫生间，把刚刚吞下去的胃药呕吐出来。他洗了把脸出门，康纳在门口等着，小心翼翼地问汉克感觉还好吗。盖文•里德带着他的新搭档经过，恶声恶气地说：“别挡道，塑料小狗，哦，还有个老家伙。”那有着和康纳相似面容却冷酷百倍的仿生人低声警告里德要举报他的违规行为，康纳传简讯，说谢谢。

他们先去最近的模控生命分店调取釱液领取记录和监控录像，接待他们的工作人员是一台VB800，告诉他们自助领取的流程——虹膜扫描确定序列号，袋装蓝血掉出来，取走，句号。康纳快速浏览着记录，备份数据后和汉克离开，前往下一个分店。

查到第三家店，康纳发现有一位仿生人一次性取走了十个成年体仿生人所需的釱液，调出身份信息，一台AP700，名字是梅。再根据登记在册的身份信息一一比对领取记录，不难发现其中九个仿生人的序列号是用特殊算法生成的，他们不存在。

汉克在车上一直不说话，摇滚乐轰炸耳膜，康纳双手放在方向盘的九点钟和三点钟方向，盯着前方的红灯。汉克情绪不佳。康纳调低音箱音量，雨刮器擦去挡风玻璃上的雪片，发出踩踏雪地般的咯吱响声。

“副队长，”他开口，汉克侧过头看他，眼睛像一只疲惫的山蓝鸲，但汉克怕鸟，“你冷吗？需要我把空调的温度调高些吗？”

“不冷，康纳。”

他不知道他的仿生人搭档希望听到相反的回答。

梅几乎是在等着他们来逮捕她。她就住在商业区的狭窄公寓里，同一个在底特律大学读书的男青年合租——不，倒不如说是那个青年收留她，为她留出一个单人沙发和充电的插座。

“我不知道她在外面干什么啊，”男孩顶着鸡窝头，身上的布料只有沙滩裤和一条大毛毯，“我今天下午还有课，真的，能不能就别去了。”

“非常抱歉，威廉姆斯先生，这是固定流程。如有需要，我们会为您开具证明。”康纳说。汉克给梅戴上手铐，米兰达权利倦怠地从喉结上滚落。梅看向房间里的另一个仿生人，目光锐利明亮，有如得胜将军。

这不是合适的报复手段，梅。黄灯闪烁。

你不知道他们对我做过什么。

“下次见啦，梅。”那男孩在与梅分开前咧嘴笑了，梅转过头去，向他点了点头。

 

时至如今汉克在对付记者这方面已经很有一套，他从他们中间分开一条道，像走在填满角马尸体的干枯河道里。有人冲上来，话筒和镜头举到他面前，他就说“滚开”。康纳跟着，脊背笔直，也一言不发，比异常前的机器更冷感。没有人敢强迫他说话。

梅坐在康纳对面，双手被铐在桌上。

“你们要拿我怎么办呢？”她问，不是好奇而是发难，康纳看着她，知道马库斯和他的同僚又将超负荷工作。仿生人革命后第一起和仿生人有关的恶性案件，人类的法律不适用于异常仿生人。

他们按时下班，回去的路上康纳说：“后天就开始休假了，你可以好好休息一段时间，汉克。”

汉克靠在车窗上，说但愿如此。冬至日天黑得太早，路灯惨白，亮得刺眼。汉克的脸忽明忽暗，好像他一会儿出现一会儿又消失了，康纳想要触摸他，确认他还坐在那儿，有仿生人缺少的温暖呼吸，但他没有伸出手。安全驾驶。

到家后，康纳把车停进车库，刚下车相扑就从屋里跑出来迎接他，汉克站在门前等他们一块儿进屋。

“今天有乖乖的吗，相扑？”康纳单膝跪在地板上，双手拢住圣伯纳犬的头挠他的耳后。

“这还用说，相扑一直都很乖。”汉克用力揉了揉相扑的头顶，坐到沙发上去打开电视。康纳低头吻他的手摸过的毛皮。

“马库斯送了两瓶红酒过来，是卡尔的收藏——你想喝点热红酒吗？”

“行啊。好久没喝酒了。红酒也行。”

康纳走进厨房洗橙子，然后把橙子切成厚片。金黄的汁水溅到手上，他判断这种时候可以打开检测器，于是舔了手指，尝到水、柠檬酸、苹果酸、果胶、维生素C、维生素P，等等。仿生人没有味觉，甜橙的滋味他不能领悟分毫。浪漫故事里人类替他们伤感，或至少有些遗憾，康纳不觉得。仿生人自有办法。

加热铸铁锅，原材料按绝对精准的比例混合在一起，康纳分心看向客厅，汉克在看新闻。时间到，康纳倒了一岩石杯热红酒，挑起一根肉桂丢进去。

“只可以喝一杯喔，汉克。”

汉克接过杯子，眼睛仍看着电视。

“……打击报复。这一案件再次破坏了人与仿生人之间的信任感……”

话音未落，汉克换台，上周的球赛录播。

过了好一会儿他才回过神来，温热的酒液在口腔里甘甜辛辣，汉克说：“味道不错，谢谢。”

康纳凝视着他，数据流在脉搏调节器周围狂乱地冲撞，眼前的任务是“说点什么”，可是他做不到。他尝不到橙子的味道，也不明白希望能和不安共存，不知道平静的表面之下有隐忧像冰山准备击沉巨轮。但他计算出的每一条道路都指向这里，所有的江河都汇聚成一体。

他尝试开口。

“汉克，有件事你应该知道。

“当我拆掉那堵红墙——当我异常之后，我最想做的事是回到你身边。”

汉克扭头看他，康纳意识到他有着怎样一张适合心碎的脸。

“你为什么会想着回到我身边呢，康纳？我什么也没有，我的头发全白了，有时甚至忘掉要写张便条来记事。再过几年我的牙齿会松动，手抖得连车都不能开。而你才刚成为人，整个世界都是你的。”

仿生人的光学组件不含水分，此刻却在客厅不甚明亮的灯下闪烁着潮湿的奶油色光泽，汉克担心他会哭，警用仿生人会装泪腺吗？

“我不知道，汉克。但我做出了选择。你是我唯一的选择。”康纳说。

那对柔软的仿生嘴唇贴上来，重量约等于一只蜂鸟，一支香烟，一个瓶盖，或者一颗子弹，上面用模控生命字体写着“汉克•安德森”。

汉克不能推开他，因为这个吻过于坦诚，不包含任何诱哄与欺骗，纯洁得不能在零度以下结冰。

“我会留在这里，”康纳在他耳边呢喃，“和你在一起。”


End file.
